Percy Jackson and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Hogwarts'sdemigod
Summary: When Greek monsters start attacking Hogwarts, Hecate turns to the Demigods for help. Now Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Nico di Angelo are off to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Set after Blood of Olympus but during Prisoner of Azkaban
1. Meetings and Introductions

**A/N Okay so this is my first story! Please follow favourite and review!**

 **Percy POV**

It was just a month after the second giant war and I was getting ready to go to New Rome with Annabeth.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I called thinking it was Annabeth. But instead of Annabeth, Leo came rushing into the cabin, out of breath.

"Big house, Hecate ,now!" He told me.

I groaned in reply. Why couldn't the three Fates leave me alone for once, just once I wanted to go to college with Annabeth without worrying about world destruction!

But nonetheless I went to the big house.

Annabeth was already sitting on a chair. Nico di Angelo was also there, sitting on the other side of the room, where the shadows were. Chiron stood at one end of the ping-pong table. But there was someone else there too. Beside Chiron stood a beautiful lady with a shimmering silk dress, holding two blazing torches in her hands.

"Hecate, what do you want?" I demanded. I know I should've probably knelt or something and thanked her for blessing us with her presence but at this point I wasn't sure why. I mean if they need demigods like me to save them then why?

Hecate simply smiled and said, "I want your help demigods." 'Wouldn't be the first time!' I wanted to yell but she continued,"There are some people I have blessed with the power of magic but now their civilisation is threatened by a dark wizard and Greek monsters are breaking through their barriers. Their magic is useless against the monsters. I want you three to go to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, teach them how to protect themselves and protect the boy named, Harry Potter, help him and guide him." I would've laughed at the school's name like who name there school hog warts? But the mood in the room stopped me from doing so. No one wanted to go but they had to.

"But we don't know anything about magic!" I pointed out.

"I have already thought of that, I will bless you and by tomorrow morning you will know everything you need to. You will introduce yourselves as exchange students from an American wizarding school and if they ask about your combat knowledge, tell them that your school has been getting attacked by them for a while." Hecate concluded and dissolved into the Mist.

I couldn't believe this. Just when I thought that I didn't need to worry about saving the world anymore, this happens.

Apparently, Hecate had already told Annabeth and Nico because both of them were silent as I stormed back to my cabin.

 ** _\--The next day--_**

 **Annabeth POV**

If someone had offered me a quest a few years ago I would've gladly taken it but now all she wanted was to settle down in New Rome with Percy. But nooo.

Yesterday I was so happy because once in New Rome I didn't need to worry about anything. Just as I was packing, Hecate decided to give me another quest. Why couldn't I have a quite and peaceful year for once! Ugh!

Anyway, I had woken up with the worst mood possible. Ignoring my splitting headache I freshened up and went to the Big House.

Nico was already there. He wore his black aviator jacket over his usual black T-shirt with a white skull. His silver skull ring gleamed upon his index finger. His black Stygian iron sword was attached to his belt. He wore black jeans. His dark sneakers covered his feet. He had a pale olive complexion but he looked even paler than usual.

"Hey, Nico!" Annabeth called.

"Hi. I talked with my father last night for information," Nico started.

"That's great! Did he tell you something?"

"Well, he told me about the dark wizard. Apparently, his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and he cheated death. He split his soul into seven parts."

"Oh"

I didn't know how we could kill someone who had already split his soul. It was so completely wrong.

At that moment Percy walked in.

"Chiron wants us to meet him on the Halfblood hill" he informed us.

Chiron, Hecate and an old man stood at the hill.

"Good morning, children! This is my dear friend Albus Dumbledore! He is the headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He will be accompanying you on your trip to Diagonal Alley where you will buy your supplies with these." Chiron handed each of us a simple drawstring pouch. I opened it to see golden coins with crowns engraved in them. "Galleons," I said. I didn't know how I knew but I just did. I figured it was Hecate's blessing.

"And sickles," Nico added

"And knuts," Percy added

Sure enough underneath the galleons were silver and bronze coins as well.

"How will we get there?" I asked

The answer came to me as soon as I asked but before I could answer myself Dumbledore spoke.

"Side-Along Apparation. Because You aren't legally allowed to apparate You will hold onto me as I do so" He explained. "Kind of like shadow-travel" Nico commented.

 **Harry POV**

I had just awoken in the leaky cauldron. I rushed downstairs to be greeted by Ron and hermione.

"Hey mate! We didn't know you were here too!" Ron said

"Have you heard about the exchange students?" Hermione inquired.

"What exchange students?" I asked. I hadn't gotten any letter about that. It must've come after I left Privet Drive.

"There will be some Americans studying with us!" Ron explained.

"I don't think this is a wise idea, with Sirius Black's escape. Bringing unknown people into Hogwarts doesn't seem so smart. They could be helping him!"Hermione informed us of her opinion. I did think of it as a fair point but Dumbledore would know if that was the case, wouldn't he?

•o0O0o•

After breakfast, we went to Diagon Alley because Ron wanted to get Scabbers checked and Hermione wanted a pet. We were just about to enter the Magical Menagerie when we met Professor Dumbledore " Good morning, Professor Dumbledore! Are these the exchange students, Professor?" Hermione asked. Sure enough, three American teenagers were standing beside Professor Dumbledore. "Why, yes, Hermione. And I am sure they would love to introduce themselves." Professor replied. The tall dark haired boy with sea green eyes stepped forward to introduce himself. He wore a plain orange T-Shirt with jeans.

"Nice to meet you, I am Percy Jackson, son of-"

"Sally Jackson" the blonde girl with stormy grey eyes completed. She smiled at us and introduced herself, "Annabeth Chase, Pleasure to meet you" She shook hands with Hermione, then she stepped back and glared at Percy. Meanwhile, the last American, a pale boy with dark hair and eyes such a dark brown they seemed to be black, stepped forward and introduced himself as Nico di Angelo.

"They will be staying at The Leaky Cauldron tonight," Professor Dumbledore informed us.

"Oh that's great! We are staying there too!" Hermione exclaimed.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! I'll update super soon! Please follow favourite and review!**


	2. Dinner and dreams

Hermione POV

I was really excited when we saw the exchange students in Diagon Alley. I really wanted to know about the Americans and their school (just in case they were spies) so I did what anyone would in my place, I offered to show them around.

"That would be excellent, Ms. Granger. As long as they agree." Professor Dumbledore turned to the Americans. Both boys looked at the girl - Annabeth, I think - and she nodded. "Well, then, my job here is done. Oh, and your luggage and supplies will be in your rooms" he informed the Americans and then left.

"So where were you guys going?" The guy with green eyes -Percy asked. "We were going to the Magical Menagerie. I want a pet and Ron needs his rat checked." I informed them.

As soon as we were inside, the cats started hissing, the Owls and rats screeched at our direction.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I'll be outside." Nico said and left. Percy and Annabeth acted like this was perfectly normal but Harry, Ron and I were super confused.

"Why did-" Harry started but Percy and Annabeth were already looking around.

Annabeth was looking at a barn owl while Percy bugged her.

"I dunno, wise girl." Percy said.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. I know my mom doesn't like you but come on it's just an owl!" Annabeth argued.

"I think it's beautiful!" I told her.

"Thank you, Hermione." She told me.

•o0O0o•

After a few minutes we left the shop. Annabeth had bought the barn owl, I had bought a beautiful ginger cat named Crookshanks and Ron had bought some Rat Tonic for Scabbers.

Nico was waiting just outside the shop. To my utter confusion, none of our pets were happy to see him but he seemed used to it.

"Who's that?" Nico asked pointing to one of Sirius Black's wanted posters.

"You don't know? Sirius Black just escaped from Azkaban!" Ron cried.

"Okay, but who exactly is he?" Percy asked.

"Well, he is a mass murderer. He killed 13 innocent people and-" I stopped because Mrs. Weasels had restricted me from talking about the rest o his crimes in front of Harry.

"Okay. Now should we go back to the leaky cauldron?" Annabeth asked clearly sensing something wrong.

"Yeah let's go!" I exclaimed, guiding the Americans back.

Nico POV

This was wrong. I knew the truth about Sirius Black. I had talked to two ghosts in Elysium the night before they left. They had told me the truth. James and Lily Potter's ghosts had told me enough for me to know that Sirius wasn't a murderer.

Anyway, Hermione led us to the Leaky Cauldron where we got the keys to our rooms.

I entered mine. As Dumbledore had said a big black trunk was at the foot of the bed. I noticed a piece of yellow parchment on its lid.

It read:

 _Dear demigods,_

 _I have translated the books to Greek but don't worry if someone else looks it will look like English._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lady Hecate_

Well that was relief!

I opened my trunk. Inside was a pewter cauldron, piles of books some jars with potions ingredients and my wand. I took out the black wooden stick and I somehow immediately knew its properties. Ebony wood, 11 1/2 inches, the thestral hair core, rigid. It was beautiful and just holding it gave me a surge of power.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I had absolutely no idea who it could be. "It's open!" I called and in came Percy. He was literally the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Yes?" I asked. "Um.. It's dinner time so.. um.. Annabeth wanted me to call you downstairs." He told me. "Yeah , okay , I'll be there in a while." I said and he left.

I dropped onto my bed. There too many problems in this quest. Will we be able to do magic? What if they find out about us?

Harry POV

I was sitting with the Weasleys when I saw Annabeth and Percy make their way downstairs. 'Should I invite them to sit with us?' I mouthed to Hermione and she nodded. I was just about to ask them but Mrs. Weasley beat me to it. " Excuse me, dearies, but would you like to sit with us?" she asked them. As soon as she did Nico came down the stairs and stood behind the third chair on Percy and Annabeth's table. Both boys looked at the blonde who replied,"Of course!" She and Mrs. Weasley came to our table with the boys following. Annabeth sat next to Mrs. Weasley. Nico sat next to me with Percy between them.

I hadn't noticed it before but Nico had this powerful aura around him. The shadows around him seemed darker. It was hard to believe that he was the same age as me. His eyes seemed to carry so much pain and sorrow. His hand rested on his black sword's hilt. It still confused me that he didn't keep his wand around as much as he kept his sword. "Good evening! I'm Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you all!" Annabeth introduced herself then elbowed Percy to do the same. "Percy Jackson at your service!" he said then shot a dirty look at Annabeth. "I'm Nico di Angelo." Nico said simply. Then everyone at the table introduced themselves to the Americans. When it came to me, I hesitated just a little because I had only told them my first name. What if they freak out when I tell them that I am the boy who lived? "Harry Potter," I said and scanned their faces for recognition. Percy and Annabeth didn't show any reaction but Nico stopped for a heartbeat but then went back to his spaghetti.

Mr.Weasley offered them a ride to the Kings Cross Station which they accepted. "As long as we aren't flying" Percy added. After Mr. Weasley informed them that we were going in ministry provided cars, Percy and Nico relaxed.

The Americans soon got up and after Annabeth had thanked us they went to their rooms.

After a while we were going to our rooms when Hermione excused herself from the group. I was curious but I was more tired so I went to my room and slept.

Annabeth POV

I was just about to sleep when there knock on the door. I thought that maybe Percy needed something so I called, "Come in!" But to my surprise, there stood Hermione. " Um.. Hello! I didn't want to disturb you but I thought I should tell you about Sirius Black since you'll be at Hogwarts with us." She said. I was surprised but I wanted to know so I asked her to come and sit. "Sirius Black was actually a deatheater. He informed you-know-who of James and Lily Potter's location and then he killed the only wizard who stood up to him, Peter Pettigrew in a blast and by doing so he murderd 13 muggles as well. I didn't want to say this in front of Harry because Mrs. Weasley had forbidden me so I want you to not inform Harry of this. Okay?" She concluded. "Yeah Sure." I told her. After she left, I slept but my dreams were as bad as always.

I was in Tartarus. Percy's unconscious body was slung over Bob's shoulder. I wasn't sure if Percy was alive or not. If he died, he would've died for me, because of me and I just couldn't bare the thought. Bob. He had given his only chance of escape from the Underworld for us. I wanted to cry . I was awoken to someone shaking my shoulder. Tears were streaming down my face. It was Percy. I hugged him. "I thought it'd get better, but it's just as bad!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "We're never going back right?" I asked. "We aren't , wise girl, we aren't he said as he wiped my tears. For the thousandth time I wondered how Nico would've gone through Tartarus all alone. Nico was younger than me and Percy but he was stronger because he had gone through it alone. He surely would have nightmares too. His would be worse.

I held onto Percy. I had thought that my nightmares would lessen as I traveled into the Wizarding world. But if anything they were worse.

I don't remember when or how I slept again but I must've been really tired to be able to sleep again.

I woke up to someone banging on the door. "Annabeth! We need to go!" Percy's voice yelled. "'Kay 'Kay I'm coming!" I yelled.

I got up and freshened up. When I opened the door the clock read 10:15 .

I followed Percy downstairs, where Nico was already standing with the Weasleys.

I apologised for being late and then we were on our way to Kings Cross Station.

 **A/N I know there wasn't much in this chapter but I'll try to sort them in the next chapter! Please Follow Favourite and review! It means a lot to me!**


	3. Stations and Steam Eangines

Nico POV 

I was pretty relieved when Annabeth and Percy arrived because I was feeling pretty awkward standing there with the Weasleys. They tried to make small take with but I wasn't in the mood.

"So where do you live?" Harry asked.

The Underworld, I wanted to say but I said, "America "

I knew my vague answers would irritate them and that was fine by me because my strategy was to annoy them so much that they stop trying.

Anyways, after Annabeth arrived and apologised we went outside. There were three dark green old-fashioned cars waiting for us outside. Arthur had already told us that these were the Ministry of Magic's cars.

Us, demigods sat inside the last one . There was no one there but us so we could talk.

"How do you bear it?" Annabeth asked me before the car even started. "What?" I asked. She stopped and then said, "the nightmares."

All of us knew what she was talking about . Normal demigod dreams were bad enough but we had gone through the deepest part of hell: Tartarus, the home of all monsters.

I seriously didn't know what to say. I guess I'd gotten used to it or something. The truth was that I had nightmares of that place but they never came as often as memories with Bianca. Why? I don't really know. But my best guess is that nothing could hurt as much as having my only family member rather only friend I had taken away from me. Nothing. Not even the worst part of hell.

But I couldn't say that so I just remained silent.

Just when I thought Annabeth was going to say something the door opened and in came a red haired girl. She seemed about a year younger than us. "Can I come in?" She asked. "Of course!" Annabeth replied though I knew she wasn't happy. The girl - Ginny, I remembered from last night - sat beside Percy, which was fine by me.

"Which year will you guys be going to?" She asked.

"Third." Annabeth replied.

I realised that I knew that too because of Hecate's blessing.

"Then you'll be joining Ron, Hermione and Harry." She informed us.

After that the ride was silent and uneventful...for a while.

Soon after the pub couldn't be seen, we got attacked by none other than Percy's old friend: the Minotaur.

The Minotaur was bounding towards the line of ministry cars.

"What the heck is that?!" Ginny cried.

"Stay inside!" Annabeth told her.

I opened the door at my side and we leaped out of the now stopped car.

Percy took out Riptide. Annabeth took her drakon bone sword out of her backpack and I raised my sword.

Percy POV

That thing couldn't leave me alone, could it?

I raised riptide and charged. Nico and Annabeth on my sides. The Minotaur raised his double-sided axe. As soon as we got into slashing range, it brought down the enormous blade. I parried the strike. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Nico had ran to its sides. The Minotaur roared in pain as their blades pierced its sides. It turned into golden dust and rained over us.

We ran back to the car, hoping that the Mist would stop the Wizards from noticing what we had done. But no such luck.

When we got to our car, Ginny exclaimed, "H-How did you do that w-without wands?"

"Um..." None of us knew what to say. Nico and I looked at Annabeth who after a long pause said, "Our school teaches combat as well as magic. Also these types of creatures are immune to magic." It's times like these when I am happy Annabeth's our leader and not me.

After that we sat in silence until we reached the Kings Cross Station.

When we reached the station, everyone asked us the same thing Ginny had and Annabeth answered all of them just like she had with Ginny.

"Are you okay, dearies?" Mrs. Weasley asked us. I really liked her. "We're perfectly fine." I answered and smiled. "We should get going." Nico announced, looking at the clock . "Oh yes, through the wall, now." Mr. Weasley stated. "Through the wall?" I shrieked. Then I realised that I knew this already but knowing it beforehand didn't make it right. "He's just asking for a demonstration." Annabeth told them. "Of course, Fred and George go on." Mrs. Weasley urged them and they started running. I closed my eyes and braced for a large crash. But it never came. I looked at Annabeth who nodded towards Mrs. Weasley then turned towards me and asked, "Together?" "Together."

We ran towards the pillar with our eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes we stood next to a scarlet engine. "Woah" I exhaled. Soon Nico and all the Weasleys joined us.

The train emitted a shrill whistle and Mrs. Weasley told us to get on the train.

 **A/N Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Please follow favourite and review!**


	4. Horrors and Hats

**A/N Guys I am super sorry that I didn't update in a while. I don't even have a good excuse except for the fact that I got addicted to other fanfics. I'll try to make this long to make up for it!**

 **Also just realised that I didn't add the disclaimer so**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO J.K ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN RESPECTIVELY.**

 **There all done.**

Hermione POV

We rushed onto the train with the demigods in tow. We searched every cabin but all of them were already full. In the last one though, only one man sat.

"He's asleep." Nico informed us. I jumped. He went inside and sat next to him. The man's brown hair poked out from the top of the sheet that was covering the rest of his body. I gazed at his suitcase that was kept together by some neatly knotted string. "Professor R.J. Lupin" I read. "Do you know everything?" Ron asked me incredulous. "It's on his suitcase, Ronald" I explained. All of us sat down. "What do you think he's teaching?" Ron asked. "There's only one position open isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts." I told them. "I hope he's up to it. Looks like one good hex will finish him off." Ron said.

After that there was silence. But then the exchange students starting talking amongst themselves in some weird language that sounded very old , older than even English. "Sorry but can you guys not talk like that?" I was getting really annoyed. "Yeah sure!" Annabeth said. "So… how was your old American school?" I inquired. "Well we all focus on one branch of magic and then master it. Percy is mastering water. Nico does necromancy. I'm more of a combatant and strategist." She told me. Percy and Nico nodded in agreement. It was really different from Hogwarts. "Do you have different houses there?" I asked her. She paused then replied, "No, that way we all are really bonded. We do have different cabins to sleep in but other than that we do everything as a team. Do you have houses?" "Yes, w there are four: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor for the brave. Ravenclaw for the smart. Hufflepuff for the Loyal and Slytherin for the cunning." I informed her. "Slytherin is like the evil house." Ron added. "You can't just label anyone like that!" Percy said. I was going to say something but then the compartment door slid open and in stepped the person I wanted to see the least: Draco Malfoy.

Draco's eyes sweeped across the room. "You're the exchange students aren't you?" he asked. "Yes and you are?" Annabeth replied. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco smirked and held out his hand. "Jackson. Percy Jackson." Percy imitated him and smirked as well. Draco's smile faltered.

Nico POV

I had sent deep dreams to the man sitting next to us. I was going to dose off when the compartment door slid open.

In stepped a blonde guy with two thugs at his sides who introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. When Percy mocked him his smug look faltered and his goons cracked their knuckles as if to threaten us. I almost laughed. Almost. "Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said as if nothing had happened. I didn't speak. I wanted to see what would happen.

"And you are?" Draco asked me. "Nico."

I replied saying nothing more nothing less. I knew it would infuriate him. And it did but he stayed silent in order to avoid further embarrassment. Wise choice. "Blood status?" He asked his head held high. "Half blood" Annabeth replied. "All of you?" He asked. "Shame. I thought we could be friends." He added when Annabeth nodded. "What's wrong with being half blood?" Percy asked his face was a mask of confusion but his voice had a threatening edge. Apparently the Draco guy was dumber than I thought because he didn't see the threat. "Well it's just that my parents are _much_ more important than your insignificant and useless parents." He replied and we started laughing. Percy fell down from his seat because of laughter. Malfoy was incredibly perplexed do he just left without a word.

As soon as he left the bushy haired girl - Hermione asked us ,"What's so funny?" "It's just … he said … insignificant … and useless!" Percy said between laughs. But then we stopped abruptly.

The train stopped. The temperature went down and I swear it wasn't me. Everyone was wearing scared expressions. The week I had spent in Tartarus came crashing back to me but then came the worst: Bianca. The times before the Lotus Casino. When we were together and happy. Bianca's face smiled down at me. She was wearing her favourite green hat and her long black silky dress.

I saw Annabeth wipe a tear. I knew what she was thinking about: Luke Castellan. I stood up to check what was wrong. But something beat me to it. I froze as the compartment door opened and I saw a tall black hooded figure glide inside. It stopped just in front of me. It's skeletal hands raised its hands to its hood when I finally came to my senses. I had never heard of this creature but I hoped my Underworld-y powers worked on it. It was worth a shot.

"Begone." I whispered to it trying to keep my voice calm. At the same time I released some fear aura of my own. Why? I don't know I guess I was hoping that it would feel threatened. To my surprise it backed up when someone behind me yelled, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " A silvery light went past me and the creature went away.

I turned around to find the man - Professor Lupin awoken, a stick - no, his wand in his outstretched hand. That was when I noticed Harry sprawled on the floor. Hermione, Ron and Percy hauled Harry onto the seats. I stood in the corner hiding in the shadows. I realised that Lupin was a werewolf. How? I guess I had just gotten better at smelling monsters. I rubbed my arm where Lyncaon had dug his nails subconsciously. I looked up to see Lupin staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Oh it's just that I have never seen anyone so young stand up to a dementor and without a wand nonetheless." He explained. I didn't reply.

Harry groaned. _Saved by Harry,_ I thought. "Who screamed?" He asked groggily. "No one screamed, Harry" Hermione informed him. Lupin handed him a piece of chocolate. "Eat, you'll feel better." Lupin told him before handing some pieces to us too. Everyone started nibbling on the candy except for me. It could be poisoned for all I know! I noticed that Harry wasn't eating either. "Nico" Annabeth started "How?" She asked and I shrugged. She gave me a _You will explain later_ stare.

The rest of the train ride was silent and uneventful as everyone was still shaken, not like there was much of a ride left. Just before we reached we changed into our robes which is a _very_ impractical dressing choice. When we reached, us, demigods followed a tall man (whom I am pretty sure is half giant) to the lake. We sat in little wooden boats three students in one boat.

I'm no architect like Annabeth but the castle took my breath away. (insert-Hogwarts-description-here). Annabeth was ranting about the architecture of the building but I wasn't listening.

 **_TIME SKIP TO THE SORTING BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE MCSHIZZLE MAN_**

Harry POV

I sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione just in time to watch the first years and the exchange students walk in. The sorting hat burst into a song. ( **A/N I'm not writing the song. Sorry!** ) Then slowly the first years started getting sorted. After all the first years were done, Dumbledore stood up and informed us of the exchange students and the fact that they'll be joining the third years. After that, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and called, "Chase, Annabeth" The blonde girl sat on the stool and the professor lowered the hat onto her head.

Annabeth POV

I was a but startled when the hat spoke to me. ( **A/N Annabeth's thoughts will be underlined as well as in Italics but the Sorting hat will be just Italics** )

 _Hello, child of Athena. I haven't sorted a demigod in quite some time._

 _Excuse me but how exactly are you going to sort me?_

 _I will go through your memories to find out which house would be the best for you._

 _Can we do it quickly? I don't want to go through it again._

 _Fine whatever._

All of my life flashed through my mind in a matter of seconds.

 _Ah, you have fought many battles. Gryffindor would suit you well but you won them with your wits so better be…_

RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled out to the hall.

I walked over to the students with blue ties and sat next to a girl who most people seemed to be avoiding.

Nico POV

"Di Angelo, Nico" the woman called my name and I strode over to the stool.

 _A child of Hades? Well, before you ask I'll sort you by going through your memories._

 _What? No!_

I quickly put up mental barriers.

 _Oh how can I sort you if you don't let me see?_

 _You'll be scared._

 _No I won't! Now take them down_

 _I wouldn't dig so deep if I were you_

I took the barriers. And I experienced all my life again in a matter of minutes.

When we got to Tartarus the hat started screaming.

 _Told you!_

I said just before it was pulls off my head. "GRYFFINDOR! YOU ARE MOST WORTHY! HOW ARE YOU STILL SANE?" It screamed after me and I walked to the table with red in silence.

Percy POV

Everyone was shaken up from the Hat's wailing but I understood. Nico had gone through too much in an age too less.

"Jackson, Percy" the professor called.

 _Ok let's get this over with!_

I jumped when the hat spoke.

 _Sure!_

All my memories went through my mind and the hat stopped when we reached Tartarus.

 _No no need for me to see that place again! You are very brave Percy but you will fight any battle for your friends. Your fatal flaw is loyalty._

 _Thanks, I guess?_

 _There is only one place for people who are loyal like you and that is…_

HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried.

I was kinda bummed out about not being with Wise Girl but the students at my table looked more welcoming than others. So you know Pros and Cons.

Harry POV

Everyone in the entire hall was shocked when the hat screamed. The hat _never_ does that. 'Most worthy'? What had this boy gone through?

I was scared when Percy put the hat on but nothing happened so I sighed with relief.

Nico had sat on the edge of the table, nearest the door.Dumbledore made a short welcoming speech and the finally the food appeared. Me and Ron piled food on our plate and I heard Hermione mutter something that shouted suspiciously like 'Boys'. I looked at Nico but he wasn't eating anything . I looked at Percy and he was looking around too. When looked at Annabeth, she was halfway to the Hufflepuff table carrying a jar of… was that green fire? I watched as Percy scraped part of his meal into the jar, muttered something and then started eating himself. Annabeth brought the jar to Nico. I elbowed Ron and then Hermione. Ron was horrified when he saw Nico scrape part of his meal into the fire and muttered "For…" something. I couldn't make out what he said. Ron and I gave Hermione confused looks who just told us, "If you have a problem then ask him!" So that's what we did. "Um… Nico?" I started nervously. "Yes?" He said, looking up from his plate. "Why did you burn that good food?" Ron asked. "Oh… that? It's a part of my religion." He replied.

After dinner, we followed the Gryffindor prefect to the dorms. To our surprise there weren't five beds but six. At the foot of the sixth was a black trunk.

I was going to check it out but Nico walked in before I could. He strode over to the bed, pulled the curtains and laid down. He pretended to be asleep but I could tell he was awake. I ignored and went to change.

For once I was having a dreamless sleep. But then I woke up because of a loud scream. I opened up the curtains of my four poster and saw the others already gathered around Nico's bed. "We aren't sure if we should wake him up or not." Ron explained. The American was curled into a ball mumbling something I couldn't make out. "Well we can't just let him be!" Neville voiced my thoughts. "But I'm not sure if he'll um… appreciate it." Dean argued. "Good Point."Seamus muttered. "I'm going to wake him up." I decided. My hand hovered over Nico's shoulder. I was about to shake him awake but he grabbed my wrist and glared at me. "Yes?" He said, his voice deadly calm but his eyes were glaring daggers at me. "You were… um… screaming so we didn't know what to do," I tried. He let go of my wrist and I scrambled back to my bed. Everyone was already in theirs pretending to be asleep.

 **A/N So how'd you like it? Please Follow Favourite and Review.**

 **I was thinking about doing this other fanfic where Nico goes to the Grimmauld Place Number Twelve so should I do it or not?**

 **Bye! I'll try to update quickly but no promises!**


	5. Tartarus Terrors

**A/N I am so terribly sorry for the wait. I had a major writer's block and couldn't think of anything so if you find this chapter short then that's why. I'll try to update sooner. No promises! Thanks for sticking with this story though!**

 **Percy POV**

I followed the Hufflepuffs to a huge painting of a fruit bowl. We turned left and came to what looked like a dead end full of barrels to me. The boy in front stepped up and said, "Hippogriff!" The barrels moved aside to reveal a circular yellow door.

Inside there were different sorts of comfortable chairs and sofas. All of them were facing the fireplace on the left wall. I looked at the prefect who had led us here and noticed that he was speaking. "... the boys' dormitory is on the left side and the girls' is on the right." He concluded. He must've introduced himself but I had missed it because of stupid ADHD.

I followed the guys to the stairs on the left side. I had been instructed to pose as a third year so I stopped in front of a door that said '3rd yares' on a silver plaque. After some deciphering I understood '3rd years'.

The room itself had four four-poster beds with yellow curtains and black blankets. Three of the boys claimed their three beds so I went to the fourth. With my tummy full and a warm bed, I fell asleep as soon as my bed hit the black and yellow pillows.

I wished I hadn't.

I was standing in front of the arai trying to keep their attention on me as Annabeth wandered behind them, her eyes white and blind. "Percy!" she called "Where are you? Why did you leave me? Percy!" Her voice tears my heart into shreds. Her suffering was the worst curse of all. I spun my sword in a wide arc as the arai pounced.

I woke up with a gasp. The three boys that shared dorm with me were standing around my bed looking at me full of concern. "Are you okay?" One of them asked. "Yeah- yeah I'm- I'm fine."

"Do you need something?"

" No"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine really. It was just a nightmare. Sorry I woke you up." I said trying to send them back to sleep. Thank gods, they went back to bed. Reluctantly but they did go.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night. I never could after a nightmare. Not without my Wise Girl.

I thought about different things to keep me awake: Camp, Hogwarts, Battles and mostly Annabeth. I wondered why the hat put us in different houses. I may also have cursed at it mentally but in the end I figured it was right. "Hufflepuff for the loyal, Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart and Slytherin for the cunning." Annabeth had told us. My fatal flaw is loyalty. Annabeth is the smartest person I know. Nico has survived Tartarus alone. So the hat was right but that didn't make me stop hating it.


	6. Breakfast and Friends

**A/N Don't kill me! *runs and hides***

Annabeth's POV

I lay awake in bed, worried about my nightmares. I didn't want to scare the Ravenclaws on my first night. But I was tired, so so tired. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was midnight. I decided to pray to Morpheus, to Hecate and to Athena.

I was praying when I fell asleep and Morpheus must've been feeling merciful because I didn't suffer from nightmares. A dreamless night, what a blessing.

I woke up to a _thud_ I sat up quickly, wide awake, only to see that a girl had dropped her books. "Sorry!" she whispered to me as she saw that I had woken up. "It's okay, Bethany." I replied, recalling her name from last night.

Bethany had waist-length light brown hair that she kept braided. She was quite fair with a splash of freckles across her nose. Her vibrant green eyes were shielded by a pair of black glasses that gave her a rather classy look. I had learned last night that she had excitement vented up inside her just waiting to burst out. She would make a very good friend.

"You might want to get ready. It's just twenty minutes 'til breakfast is over." she said softly.

Not believing her, I checked the clock. Surely enough, it read _8:40._ How could I have overslept? _Its okay, Annabeth,_ I told myself, _You slept after midnight._ I got off the bed and started to get ready.

 **~Line Break~**

"Bethany, do you see Percy or Nico anywhere?" I asked her, looking atbthe Hufflepuff table first and then the Gryffindor.

"Who?" she said, looking up from her breakfast.

"The other exchange students." I explained.

"They must be on their way." she started eating again and I figured I should join her.

 **~After some time (not a lot)~**

I looked up to see Nico enter. "Be riht back." I told Bethany, while I got up to meet him. As I got closer I saw that he was wearing Gryffindor robes. He looked quite different.

"Hey, Annabeth." he raised a hand in greeting.

"Have you seen Percy?" I asked, getting to the point.

"He must've gotten lost."

"You might be right..."

"It's a big castle, you know. I almost got lost too. Asked a ghost to point me in the right direction."

"Could you look for him?"

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Please? I don't want him to get unto trouble on fhe first day."

He sighed and walked out of the hall.

Percy POV:

I was lost. I mean, I had slept in and the other boys had left a note. That was nice of them, actually. It said, _We have gone to get breakfast. Didn't want to disturb you. Hope you're better._

Now, I was roaming a hall looking for the Great Hall. I turned a corner and saw Nico. "Nico!" I called.

"Keep quiet, will you?" he hissed.

"Sorry. I'm lost."

"I know."

"Help me?"

"Come on."

He turned and jogged to catch up with him. "Learn the routes, will you?" he said, exasperated.

"It's my first day!" I complained.

"It's mine and Annabeth's too."

"I get Annabeth but how come _you_ didn't get lost?"

"I... asked the ghosts."

" _See!"_ Well… you should've known that you don't control ghosts so you should've followed your house mates. Why didn't you do that, anyway?"

"I - _er_ \- slept in..."

"You idiot!" He hissed as we walked inti the great hall. "You have 10 minutes to eat." He informed me, walking away to the Gryffindor table.

I sat down at the Hufflepuff table and started piling food on my plate. My mouth watered just _looking_ at all the scrumptious food. "Calm down, it's not going anywhere." a boy laughed as I shoveled food into my mouth. I stared at him before realizing that he was talking to me. I swallowed and spoke, "I'm Percy Jackson." He shook my outstretched hand aand smiled. "Cedric Diggory." He introduced himself, then after a pause he added, "Are you fine, now? You know... after last night." "Yeah." I replied shortly before turning back to my food. _Did he have to bring that up?_ _But he does look guilty._ I thought. " _Uh..._ Sorry." he apologized. "It's okay. Maybe you could show me to the classes later?"

"Yeah, sure! Oh wait!" He started rummaging through his bookbag. He handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked while squinting at the piece of yellowish parchment.

"Your timetable." He replied

"Could you - _uh -_ readitforme? I'm dyslexic." I explained.

" _Uh_ sure."

 **A/N okay don't kill me! I can explain! I ended the chapter here because I still need to decide their classes. I didn't update sooner cuz my phone broke. I don't even know how! But it did. A moment of silence for my phone.** **Moment over. So I was waiting on my new phone and now its here!! Also, if you find any spelling mistakes that's because I am not used to using this keyboard. Thanks for sticking with me tho. And like always please read, follow, favourite and review!**


End file.
